1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system and more particularly pertains to controlling and monitoring water lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water control devises of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, water control devices of various designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of precluding the flow of water through a house when desired parameters are not meet through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,841 to Vonderhaar et al., discloses a water shut-off valve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,472 to Gordon discloses a leak sensing alarm and supply shut-off apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,923 to Cho discloses a pilot-controlled water pressure-operated diaphragm shut-off valve. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,564 to Hoch, Jr., et al., discloses a temperature sensitive water supply shut-off.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe electronic system that allows controlling and monitoring water lines.
In this respect, the electrical system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling and monitoring water lines.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved which can be used for controlling and monitoring water lines. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of water control devices of various designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved electrical system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved electrical system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a new and improved electronic system for controlling and monitoring water lines, comprising more specifically, the central component of the system is a control box. Such control box is for operating the system in an intended manner. It is preferably positioned within the house of the user. A digital light emitting diode display is mounted to the control box. The display indicates a numerical value indicative of a sensed water pressure and a rate of flow of water. Also a buzzer is mounted in the control box. It functions to generate an audible signal upon the pressure flow or liquid bridging being identified outside of a high or low acceptable range. Ideally, a remote security alarm service is connected with the buzzer. As such, the present invention may be monitored form afar. The remote security alarm is preferably connected via a phone line and is adapted to notify authorities upon the pressure flow or liquid bridging being identified as being outside an acceptable range of parameters. Extending downwardly from the control box is a first electrical line. Such electrical lines extends from the control box to a source of potential within the house. The source of potential ideally comprises of a standard AC source in combination with a DC battery backup. Next provided is a plurality of second electrical lines from the control box to a plurality of water lines for the house to sensed for changes and pressure. Next provided is a third electrical line from the control box to a telephone line. Another electrical circuit within the control box allowing the system to accept both AC and DC power. This outside transformer power supply, A/C to D/C, may be used to reduce the cost of the overall system. A plurality of pressure sensors are coupled with respect to the second electrical lines to determine the pressure within the water line. These pressure sensors are also couple the display to indicate such determined pressure. FIG. 5 show three pressure metering devices including a first pressure metering device in a first location, a second pressure metering device in a second location and a third pressure sensor in a third location. However the present invention is not limited by this number. Further provided is a plurality of flow metering devices. These flow metering devices are coupled with respect to the second electrical lines. Their function is to determine the rate of flow of the water within the water line and to allow the display to indicate such determined rate of flow of the water. FIG. 5 shows three such flow metering devices including a first flow metering device in the first location, a second flow metering device in the second location and a third flow metering device in the third location. However the present invention is not limited to this number. Also provided are a plurality of liquid bridging sensors. FIG. 5 show four such devices including a first liquid bridging sensor in a first site, a second liquid bridging sensor in a second site, a third liquid bridging sensor in a third site and fourth bridging sensor in a fourth site. All the liquid bridging sensor are mounted to the second electrical lines to detect leak outside of the pipes. However the present invention is not limited to this number. Next included is a valve actuated by electro-mechanical means. The valve is located within the water line at the first location and mounted thereto adjacent to the pressure sensor and flow sensor in a fashion similar to that of an existing main control valve. The valve is adapted to shut off the flow of water automatically upon the pressure flow or liquid bridging being outside of the acceptable high or low range for a predetermined amount of time. The valve is further adapted to shut off the flow of water manually from the control box or other source at the discretion of a user upon the inspection of the display on the control box or remote location. A voice-auto dialer is included in the control box and coupled to the third electrical allowing data from the system to be transferred via a phone line. The voice auto-dialer may be incorporated to notify the user or authorities upon emergency water shut-off and the time thereof, via phone jack. An existing alarm system is coupled to the system to notify users and authorities. An electrical circuit included in the control box includes a port for allowing coupling with a conventional central computer. Also provided is computing software adapted to be loaded on the central computer. This computing software allows the storing of the rate of flow of water and further calculating the amount of water consumed over a predetermined amount of time and the price of water consumed.
Further provided is an internet program loaded on to the central computer adapted to notify the user and authorities upon emergency shut-off and status of the water lines including the pressure and flow rate. Lastly provided is control software loaded on the computer to program and is adapted to shut-off the water supply utilizing the central computer or a remote source via the internet. Multiple pressure sensors, flow sensors and liquid bridging sensors may be connected to the control box to form a safety network to detect leaks, outside or inside of a building on any water supply pipe in any area inside or outside of the building. The user may be able to program and shut-off the water supply via computer software program from the main or remote source. Also, optionally, the computer software may interface with the main control box to detect a leak and utilize an existing internet software program to notify the user or authorities upon emergency water shut off the time thereof. Also, unillustrated switches may be utilized to program the values, high or low, of the pressure or flow of water so the user can predetermine the range of an acceptable water shut off time. This allows leaky faucets, toilets and appliances to still operate without premature water shut-off. Also unillustrated switches may be immediately utilized to program the on or off flow of water for an extended period of time within a day, week or month if needed to allow for maintenance inside or outside of the building when the user is home or away.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical system which has all of the advantages of the prior art water control devices of various designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved electrical system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such electrical system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a electrical system for controlling and monitoring water lines.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical circuit including a port for coupling with a conventional central computer and has computing software allowing the storing of the rate of flow of water. An internet program is adapted to notify the user and authorities upon emergency shut-off and provide the pressure and flow rates of the water lines and if the liquid bridging sensors have detected leaks. Finally included is control software to program and shut off the water supply.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.